


Белые утесы Дувра

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s in all their might, Alternate Universe - World War II, Character Death, Drama, Mild Swearing, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, RAF Bomber Command, Wartime Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Что, если на дворе не 1980-е, а 1940-е, и поэтому после школы вместо Оксфорда и Кембриджа мальчиков ждет Ланкастер — Авро «Ланкастер», тяжелый бомбардировщик Британских ВВС?
Relationships: David Posner & Donald Scripps, David Posner/Original Male Character(s), Donald Scripps/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Белые утесы Дувра

**Author's Note:**

> Совершенно неизбежная AU при моем неожиданно проснувшемся интересе к истории Второй Мировой — правда, изначально я хотела отправить мальчиков в пехоту или десант, но мне в монитор влетел «Ланкастер», и этот маховик стало не остановить.
> 
> Хотя здесь упоминаются курение, употребление алкоголя, гомофобия, расизм и стратегические бомбардировки, я не пропагандирую ни одну из этих вещей, лишь в меру своих сил пытаюсь представить каково все было бы, если бы это были 1940-е. И так как я все же не профессиональный историк, я вполне могла ошибиться невзирая на всю домашнюю работу по проверке фактов и изучению свидетельств очевидцев.
> 
> Название отсылает к песне «(There'll Be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs of Dover», более всего известной в исполнении Веры Линн.

_Линкольншир, 1943_

Пальцы Скриппса прокатываются по клавишам, и старенькое пианино откликается неровным строем. Впрочем, ожидать большего от инструмента в крохотном провинциальном пабе было бы опрометчиво. Познер улыбается краешком рта и вступает между отрывистых аккордов:

_— La fille de joie est belle au coin de la rue là-bas._ [1]

Почтительно притихшая аудитория, состоящая в основном из экипажей бомбардировщиков и девушек из вспомогательной части, одобрительно отзывается кивками и улыбками, узнав популярную мелодию. Кто-то даже усмехается, захваченный врасплох несоответствием пола оригинальной исполнительницы и поющего Познера — или же вслушавшись в текст. Но Познер не обращает внимания. Может, дело в полутора пинтах выпитого эля — а может, вовсе не в них.

 _— Mais ses yeux amoureux suivent le jeu nerveux et les doigts secs et longs de l'artiste._ [2]

Познер оглядывается на Скриппса, на его сосредоточенно сжатые губы, разъезжающиеся в легкую улыбку по мере того, как пальцы вспоминают некогда привычное занятие. Он, похоже, тоже доволен, что Дейкину и Локвуду удалось уломать бармена, чтобы тот позволил расчехлить старенький инструмент ради нескольких песен. Сам Познер точно рад: ему давно не доводилось петь в полную силу, разве что рассеяно мурлыкать себе под нос над картой перед полетом, выстраивая маршрут.

_— Tout son être est tendu, son souffle est suspendu. C'est une vraie tordue de la musique._ [3]

Голос, правда, чуть подводит после длительного простоя, и Познер осторожничает, аккуратно выводя мелодию, но все равно чувствует, как песня уютно резонирует в груди, наполняет теплом, разливающимся от сердца до кончиков пальцев.

Он чуть кланяется после последних аккордов, и благосклонная аудитория аплодирует. Локвуд вскидывает руки с оттопыренными большими пальцами — как разрешение на взлет, Познер кивает и улыбается, и ищет взглядом Дейкина, но тот слишком увлечен беседой с одной из девушек — Фионой, кажется. Непокорные кудри выбиваются из-под пилотки, ярко-красные губы сворачиваются в удивленное «о» в ответ на его рассказ. Познер вздыхает.

— Про утесы Дувра? — предлагает Скриппс. Познер поворачивается к нему и кивает. Скриппс расставляет пальцы на клавишах, поднимает брови, ожидая, когда Познер начнет — и Дэвид набирает в грудь воздух, но со смешком спускается как пробитый аэростат. Уж очень забавное выражение лица у Скриппса. Тот озадаченно смотрит в ответ, и Познер смущенно шепчет: 

— Извини, — перехватывает дыхание и вступает: 

_— Птицы синие будут над утёсом белым Дувра. Завтра, постой, увидишь ты._ [4]

Забавно, улыбается сам себе Познер, но за дюжину вылетов он так толком и не видел Дувра. Ни Дувра, ни Франции, ни Германии, ни Дании — только клочок неба над головами Скриппса и Дейкина, когда удавалось выкроить минутку на спокойном участке маршрута. Все места, где им довелось побывать, он знал только по картам: изгибы рек, россыпи городов, лоскуты полей, точки противовоздушных орудий. Может, и к лучшему, что он ничего не видел, сидя в глубине кабины за спиной Дейкина. Ахтар — вот уж кто видел предостаточно, лежа в остекленном носу — рассказывал, что там, внизу, иногда бывает захватывающе красиво: разноцветные сигнальные огни, снаряды, озаряющие землю рыжим пламенем... Как темное небо, усыпанное звездами, только под ними, а не над головой. Но если подумать, то для тех, кому не повезло оказаться в зоне сброса, эта красота оборачивается огненным адом. Впрочем, они все предпочитают лишний раз об этом не задумываться.

Парни — пилоты, пулеметчики, механики — поднимаются на ноги и приглашают девушек на медленный танец под пение Познера. Радж прижимает к себе рыжеволосую крепкую девицу, Дейкин нашептывает что-то Фионе на ухо, пока ведет ее на импровизированный танцпол. Локвуд изысканно целует руку своей даме, Кроутер над плечом партнерши насмешливо показывает язык разъяренному Ахтару, оставшемуся в одиночестве у стойки. Тиммс не танцует, но рассказывает что-то уморительное сразу двум девушкам. И Познеру вдруг кажется чертовски правильным стоять так и петь, пока остальные раскачиваются в танце. Пусть он не чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым, но он также и не несчастлив.

Заключительные ноты растворяются в гуле паба, и у пианино оказывается Локвуд с вопросом:

— А можно что-то пободрее? Мне бы девушку хорошенько потанцевать.

— Пободрее, значит, — бормочет Скриппс, прикуривая. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки, задумчиво мнет сигарету губами. — Будет вам пободрее.

Его пальцы начинают трепетать над клавишами, пианино рокочет, выходя в конце концов на пульсирующий ритм « _Pinetop's Boogie Woogie_ ». Довольный Локвуд возвращается к своей партнерше и подхватывает ее за талию, увлекая в танец. Познер же возвращается к недопитой пинте — Скриппс обойдется и без его вокала.

На высокий стул рядом с ним приземляется девушка. Пшеничные кудри колышутся как нива на ветру, пока она устраивается поудобней и разглаживает форменную юбку.

— Ты, значит, пилот? — интересуется она, и Познер качает головой:

— Нет, нет, я всего лишь штурман. Хотя… я учился пилотировать. Немного.

Он хмурится, вспомнив, как майор Феликс пространно разглагольствовал о том, что ему недостает решительности и лидерских качеств, необходимых пилоту, и разумней с его стороны было бы уйти в радисты или переключиться на навигацию. Выбор пал на последнее: карты он читал куда лучше, чем находил общий язык с проводами и механизмами.

— Но у тебя тоже важная задача, — возражает девушка. — От твоих расчетов зависит успех операции. Я Дорис, кстати, — протягивает она руку.

— Поз… Дэвид, — поправляет себя Познер, чуть пожимает ее пальцы и с улыбкой замечает: — Успех операции зависит от всей команды. И от удачи.

Иногда бывали вылеты, когда пулеметы молчали весь путь туда и обратно, и нельзя было объяснить это ничем — ни точными данными разведки, ни грамотно проложенным курсом, ни мастерством Дейкина. Чистая удача.

Познер окидывает взглядом свой опустевший бокал и интересуется у своей новой знакомой:

— Могу я тебя угостить?

Дорис, чуть порозовев, кивает, и Познер просит у бармена две пинты эля, пытаясь держать невозмутимое лицо. Он прежде никогда не угощал девушку в пабе, но такое поведение от него ожидалось. Будет странным с его стороны проигнорировать внимание девушки. Подозрительно. И Познер не хочет рисковать. К тому же Дорис кажется ему вполне милой компанией.

— А ты где служишь? — спрашивает он, пока бармен наполняет бокалы.

— Я телефонистка. В штабе, — отвечает Дорис.

— Что-нибудь знаешь насчет операций на завтра? — легко интересуется Познер, но Дорис серьезно хмурится:

— Ничего. Даже если бы знала — не имела бы права разглашать.

— Я просто пошутил, — бормочет Познер и оглядывается. — Извини, я на минуту.

Дорис кивает, и Познер вскакивает на ноги и протискивается между танцующих пар к Скриппсу, выдергивает догорающий окурок из его губ и топит в пепельнице на пианино. Смотрит на Скриппса укоризненно, и тот в ответ подмигивает, не прерывая игры и почти даже не сбиваясь с ритма. Познер качает головой и возвращается к Дорис.

— Твой друг? — интересуется она, и Познер вскидывает брови:

— Скриппс? Да. Он бортинженер.

— Здесь, наверное, вся твоя команда, — замечает Дорис и благодарит бармена, протягивающего пиво. 

— Да, — улыбается Познер и оборачивается: — Вот тот брюнет в углу — Дейкин, пилот. Парень, который танцует в центре, — Джимми Локвуд, радист. Двое, что ругаются у дальней стены, Ахтар и Кроутер, бомбардир и стрелок.

— Они не подерутся? — озабоченно спрашивает Дорис, глядя как грозно Ахтар тычет пальцем в грудь Кроутеру, и Познер усмехается:

— Не думаю. Они вечно спорят, но до рукоприкладства обычно не доходит. Хотя я рад, что их турели в противоположных частях самолета, и им друг друга не достать.

Дорис в ответ улыбается. Познер отхлебывает пиво и добавляет:

— Здесь где-то был еще Радж, наш хвостовой стрелок, но его я не вижу. Впрочем, — грустно усмехается он, — я и в полете его обычно не вижу. 

— Говорят, что в хвосте самое опасное место, — задумчиво произносит Дорис.

— Так и есть, — кивает Познер. — Истребители стремятся избавиться от хвостового стрелка в первую очередь. А еще там холодно и довольно одиноко, — вздыхает он. Впрочем, молчаливый Радж никогда не делился мыслями на этот счет.

— Наконец-то набрался смелости и заговорил с девушкой? — насмешливо интересуется знакомый голос за спиной. — Наш малыш совсем вырос.

— Отвали, Тиммс, — закатывает глаза Познер, но тем не менее представляет его Дорис, язвительно замечая: — Это Тони Тиммс, наш механик. Без него как без рук.

Тиммс с готовностью откликается:

— Конечно, вам, дуралеям, разве доверишь самолет?

— Обсуди это с Джимми и Питом, — отмахивается Познер. — Я не причем.

— О, поверь, мы с ними хорошенько все проговорили, — усмехается Тиммс, подхватывает три бокала с виски и, подмигнув, удаляется к своим собеседницам.

— О чем это он? — хмурится Дорис.

— А, это, — улыбается Познер. — У Раджа в прошлый раз заклинило створки турели, Локвуд решил помочь ему их открыть, и они несколько переусердствовали. А Тиммсу, естественно, пришлось все за ними чинить после. Вот он и недоволен.

Дорис кивает, и они пьют пиво в неловком молчании. Познер не очень представляет, о чем стоит говорить, все забавные ситуации, которые можно было бы пересказать, мгновенно улетучиваются из головы. Пианино затихает, кто-то благодарно хлопает закончившему играть Скриппсу, ножки стульев скребут по выщербленному полу, пока танцоры возвращаются на свои места. На плечо опускается рука.

— Сержант Познер, я запрашиваю подкрепление, — несмотря на официозную формулировку в голосе Скриппса сквозит тепло. — О, ты с девушкой, я не… 

— Скриппс, это Дорис, — указывает Познер на новую знакомую. — Дорис, это Дональд Скриппс.

— Можно только по фамилии, — усмехается тот. — Так привычней.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Дорис. — Ты отлично играешь.

Скриппс морщится:

— Ой, нет, не прикасался к инструменту уж год, наверное, все позабыл.

— Сама скромность, — подтрунивает над ним Познер.

— В любом случае запас регтаймов в моей голове не бесконечен, так что было бы неплохо, если бы ты меня поддержал, — возвращается Скриппс к своей изначальной цели. — Если Дорис не возражает, что я тебя украду.

— Не возражаю, — качает головой Дорис. И, чуть покраснев, добавляет: — У Дэвида чудесный голос.

Познер совершенно теряется, глядя на нее, и безропотно позволяет Скриппсу утянуть себя к пианино.

— Девушка, Поз? От тебя я такого ожидал в последнюю очередь, — усмехается он, набрасывая форменную куртку на спинку стула и усаживаясь перед инструментом.

— Это не… — рассеянно произносит Познер, узнает первые аккорды и строго смотрит на Скриппса: — Серьезно?

Тот в ответ лишь хитро улыбается. Познер качает головой, но делать нечего, не препираться же во всеуслышание, и он запевает:

_— Пришла ко мне из ниоткуда и сердце вольное взяла..._ [5]

Он надеется, что Дорис не станет выискивать в выборе этой песни зашифрованное приглашение к… чему бы то ни было. Вводить девушку в заблуждение — последнее дело. Ладно, Тиммс мог пошутить, но Скриппс, из всех людей… Предательство, форменное предательство!

Они исполняют еще несколько песен, но ночь подкрадывается совершенно незаметно, и Познер едва успевает попрощаться с Дорис, когда Дейкин — как ответственный за всю братию — гонит их из паба обратно в часть.

— Ничего, — пытается утешить его Скриппс на обратном пути. — Она же в штабе? Будете с Дейкиным бегать с донесениями по очереди: ты к Дорис, он к Ирвину.

— Это не то, Скриппс, — раздраженно прерывает его Познер. — Она милая, да, но это совершенно не… — он беспомощно оглядывается на Дейкина, бредущего позади.

Скриппс задумчиво хмыкает:

— Но ей ты определенно понравился.

— А где Радж? — восклицает вдруг Кроутер, и вся компания замирает как по команде.

— Ха, забыли Раджа! — всплескивает руками Тиммс. — Снова!

— Да вы издеваетесь, — бурчит Ахтар.

— Он что, уснул опять? — закатывает глаза Дейкин.

— В последний раз, когда я его видел, он обжимался с той рыженькой, — припоминает Локвуд. Познер согласно кивает.

— Неужто урвал кусочек? — ухмыляется Тиммс, и парни заходятся в чуть глумливом «у-у-у-у!».

Раджа в итоге решают не искать: сам доберется до базы, не маленький, но он умудряется нагнать их на подходе к пропускному пункту.

— Как дела с рыженькой? — тут же интересуется Тиммс, и запыхавшийся Радж отмахивается: 

— Нормально, — но на его ничего обычно не выражающей физиономии читается настолько явное самодовольство, что всем все становится ясно без лишних слов. Локвуд подмигивает ему, Кроутер хлопает по плечу, Тиммс тянет насмешливое «У-ла-ла», и Радж тычет его кулаком в бок, впрочем без особой злобы — и без особого результата.

Они возвращаются в казарму и укладываются спать, толкаются возле умывальника, подгоняя друг друга шлепками полотенец. Локвуд курит, выпуская дым в приоткрытую дверь, и Ахтар шипит:

— Завязывай или выходи наружу, не то все выстудишь.

— Так не холодно же, — удивленно приподнимает брови Локвуд.

— А мне холодно, — бурчит Ахтар, забираясь под одеяло.

— Ох да господи боже, — закатывает глаза Локвуд, тушит сигарету о подошву и закрывает дверь. Впрочем, Ахтар прав: воздух в казарме с полукруглой металлической крышей охлаждается за ночь настолько, что становился неотличимым от уличного, и стоит попытаться сохранить хоть крохи тепла.

Познер ворочается на своей койке. В голове вьется строчка про то, что завтра будет чудесный день. И он как никогда хочет ей поверить.

***

Познер прижимает маску ко рту:

— Дейкин, мы отклонились от курса. Возьми два градуса влево.

— Два градуса влево, — повторяет Дейкин, и легким движением ручки огромный «Ланкастер» поворачивает нос в указанном направлении. Познер сверяется с компасом и кивает сам себе. Все верно. Не то, чтобы он не доверяет навыкам Дейкина, вовсе нет, они провели в воздухе достаточно часов вместе, чтобы Познер не сомневался в его умениях. Но лучше перепроверить лишний раз. Ахтар внизу тоже наверняка следит за курсом и подаст голос, если заметит что-то не то.

— Поз, сколько до цели? — интересуется Дейкин. Они летят к нефтеперерабатывающей установке под Бременом, заходят с севера, с моря, ориентируясь на изгибы чуть серебрящегося в темноте Везера.

— Семнадцать с половиной минут, — отвечает Познер, трет усталые глаза, выключает лампу и выныривает из-за занавески, призванной обеспечить светомаскировку. С непривычки он едва может различить силуэты Дейкина и Скриппса, но постепенно глаза приспосабливаются. Небо подернуто тучами, вокруг сумрак, и только тусклые лампочки на приборной панели горят вместо звезд.

Четыре «Мерлина» мерно гудят, пока «Ланкастер» вторгается в немецкое воздушное пространство под покровом ночи. Они одни в небе на десятки километров вокруг — во всяком случае так кажется, пока по интеркому не раздается взволнованный голос Кроутера:

— Радж, истребитель на пять часов!

— Сто девятый. Вижу, — отзывается Радж.

— Так стреляй! — выпаливает Кроутер, но в ответ получает лишь тишину.

— Радж? — тревожно вызывает Дейкин, и у Познера внутри все обмирает от ужаса. Но выстрелов не было. Не было выстрелов — и пулемет Раджа тоже молчит.

Кроутер возмущенно вопит:

— Стреляй, мать твою! Я не достану, хвост снесу к чертям!

— Он нас не видит, — в искаженном треском голосе Раджа сквозит напряжение, но звучит он уверенно. — Стю, уведи нас для надежности еще левее.

— Можем дать газу? — коротко оглядывается Дейкин на Скриппса, и тот, окинув взглядом показатели двигателей, кивает:

— Можем, — и Дейкин прибавляет ходу.

Познер скрывается за занавеской и включает лампу. Свет бьет в глаза, и Познер жмурится, но как только пятна на веках теряют яркость, принимается корректировать курс. Карандаш подрагивает в его руке. Он чувствует, как кто-то с противоположной стороны поправляет норовящую задраться шторку — Локвуд или Скриппс, он не успевает заметить. Шепчет в ответ:

— Спасибо, — но маска с микрофоном болтается под подбородком, и благодарность растворяется в гуле набирающих обороты двигателей.

— Оторвались, — объявляет Радж через некоторое время, и Познер прикрывает глаза. Вдыхает. Медленно выпускает из себя воздух сквозь подрагивающие губы.

— Поз, что там с курсом? — перекрывает голос Дейкина всеобщую радость в наушниках.

Познер прерывисто вдыхает и прижимает ко рту маску:

— Три градуса вправо. И верни скорость. Тогда будем на месте через шесть сорок.

— На три градуса правей… И скорость на исходную, — повторяет для контроля Дейкин. Тон двигателей меняется на менее тревожный, и стрелка индикатора скорости откатывается назад.

— Четвертый греется, — негромко замечает Скриппс. 

— Понял, — говорит Дейкин. — Не забудь напомнить Тиммсу как вернемся.

— Я запишу, — отвечает Скриппс.

Познер неотрывно следит за соответствием показаний приборов курсу и по мере того, как они приближаются к цели, все крепче сжимает карандаш. Грудь словно стягивает стальным обручем от напряжения.

— Прожектор! — восклицает Ахтар из носовой части, и Кроутер ворчит:

— Ждут, заразы.

— Одна минута, — объявляет Познер и бросает взгляд на альтиметр: — Высота шесть тысяч.

— Шесть тысяч, отлично, — подтверждает Ахтар и негромко бурчит: — Только не видно ни хрена, одни тучи.

— Адиль, ты еще в эфире, — усмехается Дейкин.

— И что с того? — фыркает Ахтар в ответ.

Громыхает слева, еще раз слева и потом справа. Луч прожектора все же умудрился нашарить их среди туч.

— Ну, понеслась, — огорченно выдыхает Локвуд, но его едва слышно в грохоте разрывающихся зенитных снарядов.

— Десять секунд! — предупреждает Познер. Он кричит — и Ахтар в ответ тоже:

— Бомболюк открыт! Стю, держи ровнее!

— Ох ты ж б… — восклицает Локвуд в ответ на особенно громкий взрыв, обернувшийся металлическим градом по обшивке.

— Держимся, парни, держимся, — голос Дейкина напряжен, но Познеру все равно слышится в нем ухмылка.

— Бомбы сброшены, — отчитывается Ахтар, и в тот же миг изрядно полегчавший «Ланкастер» рывком дергается вперед и начинает заваливаться на правый бок, закладывая вираж.

— Попали, — почти удивленно сообщает Радж. Точнее об итогах операции можно будет судить только на следующий день, после того, как разведка вернется со снимками. Но не будь Радж уверен, он не стал бы и рта раскрывать. Впрочем, Кроутер подтверждает:

— Пылает будь здоров.

— Блядь! — восклицает вдруг Ахтар вместе с тем, как самолет вздрагивает, будто наскочив на кочку.

— Адиль, ты как? — встревоженно интересуется Локвуд.

— Порядок, порядок, — отзывается Ахтар. — Но Тиммсу и ребятам придется попотеть.

— Держись там, сейчас заберемся повыше, не достанут, — пытается приободрить Дейкин, но не слишком успешно во все еще окружающем грохоте.

— Стю, четвертый, — коротко напоминает Скриппс, и Дейкин недовольно бормочет:

— Точно. И руль клинит. Вот дерьмо.

— Пропишет нам Тони по первое число, — фыркает Локвуд.

«Сначала до базы бы добраться», — думает Познер, но вслух не произносит — кажется дурным предзнаменованием. Зенитки еще палят вслед, но реже и тише, а потом и вовсе замолкают. Только тогда Познер наконец выдыхает. Рубашка, пропитавшаяся потом, липнет к коже, когда он расправляет спину. Обидно будет простыть — хотя на нем еще свитер и тяжелая куртка.

— Поз, курс, — вызывает Дейкин, и Познер склоняется над расчетами:

— Десять градусов влево.

— Десять влево, — подтверждает Дейкин. — Джимми, передай базе, что мы возвращаемся.

— Ага, — отвечает Локвуд. — Задали мы им жару.

Ахтар усмехается в ответ: 

— Не то слово.

Они отступают к холодным спасительным водам Северного моря — и к ощущению полного одиночества в мрачном ночном небе. Познер вспоминает о немецком истребителе, встреченном на пути в Бремен. Почему тот не стал атаковать? Успел потратить боезапас на союзный самолет в другом месте? Возвращался с патруля, и топлива хватало только на то, чтобы довести самолет до ближайшего аэродрома? Но почему тогда не передал данные товарищам? Или уставший пилот действительно попросту упустил бомбардировщик с погашенными огнями в мутном небе? Им никогда не узнать наверняка.

***  
«Мир, война — но некоторые вещи не меняются», — с усмешкой думает Познер, сидя на краешке скамьи возле старой церкви. Стоит воскресное утро, хрусткое как корочка свежего хлеба, аромат которого доносится из ближайшей пекарни, и воздух еще прохладный. Познер растирает предплечья, замерзающие под шерстяной формой, но гонит от себя мысль, что стоило надеть куртку. Та душно пахнет сырой овечьей шерстью, потом и топливом — запахи воздушных сражений, которые не хочется тащить с собой в тихий городок рядом с полевым аэродромом. 

Познер встает, чтобы разогнать кровь и согреться, успевает пройтись вдоль церкви и обратно, когда ее двери наконец распахиваются и выпускают прихожан. Первыми наружу выходят девушки из вспомогательных сил. Среди них Дорис, она улыбается и машет рукой. Познер вежливо козыряет в ответ, но на его счастье Дорис не подходит, а остается с подругами. Мимо торопливо проходят несколько медсестер в форме, следом показывается Скриппс.

— Замерз? — интересуется он, прикуривая.

— Пойдем уже — и согреюсь, — чуть ворчливо отзывается Познер, пряча ладони в карманах, и они направляются к центру. До киносеанса, на который они с ребятами сговорились пойти, еще полчаса, и остается время для небольшой прогулки. Скриппс молча курит на ходу, его лицо безмятежное и спокойное, и Познер озадаченно спрашивает:

— И как ты умудряешься продолжать верить в Бога?

Скриппс усмехается:

— Это вера, Поз. Ты либо веришь, либо нет. Если веришь, не остается места для «как?» и «почему?». И я верю.

— Все еще? После всего того, что ты видел? — недоумевает Познер.

— Да, — просто кивает Скриппс. Познер вспоминает пылавшие далеко внизу немецкие и французские города, осыпавшиеся дома в родном Шеффилде после налетов Люфтваффе, едкий черный дым, клубившийся над разбомбленными угольными шахтами. Судя по помрачневшему лицу Скриппса, тот думает о чем-то похожем.

— Только не говори, что никогда не задумывался о причинах всего этого, — фыркает Познер.

— Почему же, я думал, — пожимает плечами Скриппс. — Не мне судить об этом, конечно, но может Он пытается нас чему-то научить. Показать, насколько ценна человеческая жизнь и мирное небо над головой. Показать, до чего доводят алчность и гордыня.

— Странные у Него для этого методы, — ежится Познер, и Скриппс согласно, но грустно усмехается:

— Неисповедимы пути Господни.

Они идут по пустынной улочке, Скриппс неосторожно задевает плечом разросшуюся живую изгородь, с тонких веток на его форму сыпятся холодные капли, и он тихо ругается, смахивая влагу, но Познер, погрузившийся в свои мысли, едва это замечает.

— А как ты… — начинает он, но останавливает себя. Странно спрашивать о таком, пожалуй, но Скриппс не дает отступить:

— Как я что?

— Как ты миришься с… нарушением заповедей? — заканчивает Познер. Не может быть, чтобы Скриппс о таком не думал. «Не убий». А они наверняка уже убили слишком многих. Краем сознания он боится, что Скриппс вдруг выдаст что-то отвратительно лицемерное, вроде «Я никого не убивал, это все Ахтар, и Кроутер, и Радж, я же рук на гашетке не держу и бомб не сбрасываю». Но Скриппс не подводит.

— Я думаю об Энни, — тихо отвечает он, и лицо его грустнеет, но он умудряется улыбаться сквозь эту грусть. — О маме. Об отце. Я так боялся их потерять, когда бомбили Шеффилд. И если я могу сделать хоть что-то, чтобы прекратить эту войну, я сделаю. А заповеди… Господь разберется, когда придет мой час. В Его власти простить или нет. Я лишь делаю то, что считаю правильным.

Познер вспоминает Энни Скриппс. Взгляд ее внимательных карих глаз, добрых, как у всех Скриппсов. Ей сейчас, должно быть, четырнадцать или пятнадцать, она только расправляет свои крылья — может, исключительно потому, что ее брат каждую третью ночь взмывает в неприветливое серо-стальное небо. Познер вспоминает миссис Скриппс. В ее маленьком, но уютном доме пахло булочками с изюмом и всегда находилось для него место. И мистера Скриппса, немногословного, но ироничного — ясно, от кого Скриппс-младший унаследовал свое чувство юмора.

Он думает и о своих родителях. О гордом, но печальном взгляде отца, о том, сколько слез пролила мать, провожая его на железнодорожной станции. О дяде Эбрахаме, который обосновался в Праге и к которому отец все хотел съездить в гости — но вестей от него не было с 39-го, как разгорелась война…

— А ты во что-нибудь веришь, Поз? — спрашивает Скриппс, возвращая его к реальности.

— Я верю в Дейкина, — отвечает Познер почти не задумывась, и Скриппс удивленно приподнимает брови. Он озадачен еще больше, когда понимает, что Познер не шутит, и растерянно бормочет:

— Не сотвори себе кумира...

— Я действительно верю в него, — горячно продолжает Познер. — Он каждый раз вытаскивает наши задницы из-под зенитного огня. Не верить в него — распрощаться с надеждой вовсе.

— Будь осторожен, Поз. Столько надежд на спину одного человека — как бы не сломался под их грузом, — Скриппс улыбается, но одними губами. Взгляд его как никогда серьезен.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 «Проститутка красива там на углу улицы» (фр.), строчка из песни Эдит Пиаф «L'accordéoniste». Полный перевод: https://fr.lyrsense.com/edith_piaf/laccordeoniste [назад]  
> 2 «И её влюбленные глаза следят за нервной игрой и сухими и длинными пальцами артиста» (фр.), также из «L'accordéoniste».  [назад]  
> 3 «Все ее существо напряжено, дыхание затаено. Она по правде обезумевшая от музыки.» (фр.), также из «L'accordéoniste».  [назад]  
> 4 «(There'll Be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs of Dover», композитор Уолтер Кент, стихи Нэта Бёртона. Полный перевод: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/v/vera_lynn/the_white_cliffs_of_dover.html [назад]  
> 5 Перевод (мой и весьма вольный) первых строк песни «Out of Nowhere», композитор Джонни Грин, стихи Эдварда Хеймана. Стала популярной в исполнении Бинга Кросби.  [назад]  
> 


End file.
